In general, users may directly experience actual home appliance products and electronic products arranged in stores. Because it is not easy to provide the users with detailed information about major functions applied to the product through the actual product, printing materials or videos provided around the product are additionally used in many cases.
Recently, sizes and volumes of products have increased and a time schedule of the product launch has been gradually shortened so as to provide various services and functions to the users in terms of home appliance products and displays. It is not easy to change and arrange home appliance products and electronic products having large sizes and volumes in a store having a limited space according to the time schedule of the product launch.